fates twisted games
by yami-protector-of-the-millenia
Summary: when Yami turns eighteen what do you think the pharohs presant will be? yami x yugi, ryou x seto
1. Default Chapter

Yugi walked slowly towards where Jou was waiting Yugi would never know how he escaped his master but was glad he did. Jou kept Yugi updated with their friends. Yugi unlike most boys his age was kept inside his grandpa's house due to the fact that if the palace guards saw him he'd be either dead or a slave before anyone could bat an eyelid. Yugi didn't have many friends and the ones he did have were mostly slaves. There was Jounouchi or Jou a blond haired brown eyed tall, tanned boy was the private slave of Juonoco he was Yugi's best friend. Then there was Anzu a brown haired blue eyed girl who worked as a slave for a large family but she was fairly well treated. Then there was Honda a brow haired brown-eyed boy who was not a slave by what Yugi could tell but he was always picking fights. Finally was Ryou, he was the second most unusual person in the group because he had white hair, which was its natural colour he had deep brown kind eyes was quite pale and was a tavern whore. His masters prized seeing him scream, whimper and cry of pain and shame. He was treated the worst. Jou strolled towards Yugi his hair reflecting the moonlight. "Jou what's wrong?" Yugi asked seeing his friends pained face. "It's Ryou, Yug," he went silent obviously to shocked to say anything. Yugi feared two things 1. He'd been beaten to death and 2. He had been bought. "What Jou you've got to tell me please." He said his eyes brimming with tears that he refused to let fall. "He was sold Yugi, to that rapist and high priest Seto!" Yugi was dumbfounded why would the high priest want a useless tavern whore. Well that wasn't true. Because Ryou before his parents died had been a musician in the tavern. He played the flute a rarity in Egypt. But after his parents died while he was only nine he was bought and turned into a tavern whore. Yugi finally let the tears fall no slave of Seto's had lasted longer than a week. Those people were a lot stronger than Ryou was he dare'nt think that he could be dead by morning. This was a great loss to their small group. Ryou wasn't the funniest but he was the sweetest in Yugi's eyes even while in pain his kind nature never wavered. Yugi turned on his heel and walked considerably more slowly than he'd come back to his home praying to Ra that his friend was safe. As he let sleep consume him.  
  
"Yugi," came a feeble but energetic voice. But for some reason the voice seemed worried. "Yes grandpa," answered Yugi shocked by the seriousness of his voice. Yugi hadn't heard about Ryou and it had been four months so this was the week of pharaoh Yami's eighteenth birthday. 'Shit that was why grandpa's upset. For a royal's coming of age gift was a body slave. All children slaves or not were taken. Normally the palace would also gain some now servants. The thing was this year Yugi and his friends were all sixteen that meant they would all be taken.' Yugi ran to his window in time to see at least thirty guards ceasing both boys and girls alike in the street below. He could see just visible in the crowd Jou, Honda and Anzu being hauled away. He knew he'd soon be joining them. Why fight it. Yugi walked down the steps to the ground floor and was instantly ceased by three huge muscular guards. There was no use in fighting so Yugi just went quietly as if turned into a mute at the sight of them.  
  
Every one of them was stood in a enormous golden room of the temple of Ra, the people beside him cried and yelled because non other then Seto was to see which would be useful to work in the palace and to be Yami's private slave. So far only five had been chosen. Jou, Anzu, Honda, a blond haired girl with blue eyes called Faris and a black haired pale boy called Darius. Then suddenly all around him was almost a blanket of silence as he felt strong fingers grasp his chin and force him to face a pair of deep blue eyes. He leaned down cautiously and turned his head admiring him form every point of view. "We have found the perfect present," he proclaimed guard "That these six to the palace and send them to Misoho, understood," he said sharply the guard straitened up and asked tentatively "Yes sir and the rest?" "Send them back to where they came from," he walked away out the door and by the looks of things was going to tell Misoho to expect them. Yugi and the others were grabbed roughly and led towards the palace.  
  
After an eternity they were pushed into a large, nicely decorated room. And on a bed in the middle of the room sat "Ryou?" Yugi stared shocked as the young boy was having several wounds dressed looking scared and pale. "Yugi," he said in a hoarse voice turning his battered face towards them. Next the him cleaning his wrist was a kind- looking lady with black hair down to her thighs and brown welcoming eyes. "Ahh, yes you must be the ones Seto informed me of when he dropped off Ryou here, now Ryou try to keep out of anything strenuous for afew days. I've informed Seto about it and your going to stay with me so I can keep an eye on you, and no arguments." She added sternly as she lay him down carefully. "Who did that to him?" Jou all but demanded. "One of the guards you see Ryou here is not normally aloud out of Seto's chambers, but Seto aloud him to help me when you came. The guard not knowing this attacked him." She told them while placing a damp cloth on his forehead. " You should have see what Seto did to the guy," Ryou said relishing the thoughts. "He won't do that again any time soon," Misoho added coldly. "You see Seto has grown quite fond of him and is much nicer for it, now who's who?" she asked in a kind nurturing voice. "I'm Anzu, that's Honda, that's Faris, Darius, Jou and Yugi," she said and pointed to each one. "Now who was the last to be chosen." She asked looking at each of them in turn. "I was," answered Yugi in a barely audible whisper. "Well looks like you have the harder job then, girls there are some baths through that door," she said politely "You can go first. Ryou," she added looking at him and he sat up somewhat stiffly. "Yes Misoho," he answered in a pain-ridden voice. "You can go now if you wish, I could call Seto to come and get you if you like," she added noticing the look he was giving her and she got a small nod back. Misoho walked out of the room and returned a few minuets later with Seto Kaiba he smiled good naturedly at them. "Misoho said I should stay here," Ryou told the taller boy with a somewhat amused voice. "Well I was going to come get you if she said so or not. You know me," he said giving Ryou a peck on the cheek. Ryou turned many shades of red as he was lifted gently into Seto's arms. "See ya later guys," he called back as he was taken out of the room. A few moments later Anzu and Faris came from the back room cleaned and refreshed. "Boys your next, then I have to get you all ready for you jobs while you're here, Yugi I'm going to need to talk to you alone later. Well go on boys," she pushed the boys into the backroom.  
  
The boys were all looking around in great surprise the tub in the middle was filled with sweet smelling oils and warm water. They all removed their clothes and slid into the tub the width of the Nile. Jou was washing his arms removing all the dust that had collected there. Honda on the other hand was asking Darius questions. Yugi decided that his hair needed cleaning and dipped his head in the water then rubbing oils through it. Even though he feared what was to come he couldn't help but enjoy the relaxing sensation the water gave him.  
  
Outside Misoho pulled a brush through Faris's long strangely tinted hair. "Faris before we went in there your hair was blonde. Now it looks purple. I don't know why though." Anzu trailed off waiting for an answer. "Well you see my hair was always purple but my hair was dusty so it looked blonde," she answered. Anzu ran a hand through her own hair, which had been brushed, and she was wearing a small diamond necklace to show she would be working in the conference room to serve the council sort of like a waitress. Where as Faris was going to be working in the kitchens. They heard the door open and saw the boys walk over silently. They all sat on the bed waiting for their turn to get sorted out. Faris lifted her head looking at them intently. Before anyone could say anything Misoho beckoned Yugi to follow her into a large circular room and Yugi took a seat on the bed. "Yugi I must warn you now, Yami is not one to be gentle so I hope you can take a lot of pain." Yugi looked up tears in his eyes. "I don't want to do this," Yugi's voice was choked with sobs. 


	2. realisations

He knew what she meant. She meant that he was going to be raped and there was nothing he could do about it. He just sat on the gold, scarlet and marine blue silks that adorned four-poster bed. He let the tears run in rivers down his beautiful face. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared. Far more then when his life had been turned upside down when his parents had died and he had been left with his grandpa. Then all he could do was cry.because In an instant he could be dead. He didn't want to think about what the pharaoh could or would do. He didn't want to think about the different tortures and ways of abusing he could try. He turned his face from hers and gave a strangled sob. He felt something in his hair. He turned to the side and saw Misoho pulling a brush slowly through his hair. She loved the way the jet-black turned to scarlet and his gold colored bangs that hung in his face.  
  
"So dear I'm sorry you have to go through this but Ryou was the same. When he first came he couldn't stop crying. Yami had got him for Seto's birthday. After a few hours however Ryou came down here and told me Seto wasn't going to hurt him and if he did he had his official permission to leave. So he trusted him and you see how close they have become. Seto never used to smile and now he's become twice as nice. I think it did them both some good," the last part she seemed to be fighting the urge to giggle.  
  
Yugi felt something being placed in his hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked seeming slightly worried. But he kept his voice calm apart from the fact that his voice was choked with tears, He seemed perfectly calm.  
  
"I'm making you look nice for Yami. He won't hurt you as mush with these adorning your body. But I have a good feeling about you. I know you'll get him to see reason. Please don't think of it as destiny think of it as reason."  
  
Yugi turned his tear-streaked face to her. He felt her warm comforting hand brush against the pools that had collected on his angelic face. 


End file.
